The invention relates to a device for feeding animals comprising at least one feeding fence with a frame displaceable over a ground surface, a number of bars attached to the frame which define in pairs openings through which the animals can place their head, and means for displacing the feeding fence over the ground surface.
Such a device is known from GB-A-1 054 211. With this known device two feeding fences displaceable over the ground surface are disposed opposite one another. A quantity of fodder is heaped in the space between these two fences and via the openings in the feeding fences the animals can take up feed from the side of the heap of fodder. The fences are pushed stepwise towards one another whereby fresh fodder becomes accessible at each step. Arranged on the mutually facing sides of the feeding fences are extra spacer fences which rest against the fodder heap and define a distance such that the animals cannot reach too great a quantity of fodder, which they would waste. The displacing means in the known device are formed by rails arranged in the ground surface and slide pieces co-acting therewith on the frames of the feeding fences.
The known device has the drawback that it is relatively complex in construction and the displacing means have to take a heavy form in view of the forces applied to the feeding fence by the animals. Moreover, the daily movement of the feeding fences is troublesome because of the heavy weight, all the more so as the rail and slide piece construction rapidly become dirtied by fodder remnants, thus making a smooth movement difficult.